BB's Back
by The Unbelievable
Summary: Locked away for a couple years only to escape and plan his revenge. Rated M for BB being BB
1. Chapter 1

**This is The Unbelievable! D'uh! (Slaps forehead) who else would this be? Geez, I can be such an idiot. O well. Anyway, I was watching both Death Note live action movies and just thought, 'Hey, I wanna write a Death Note fic. And I want BB.' So here it is. Enjoy it!**

_**Warnings:**_** BB being BB, violence, swearing, insanity**

_**Summary:**_** Locked away into this prison, I plotted and planned my revenge. Every flaw I found, I fixed and planned again. Now, with him distracted by Kira, I can escape. Watch out, L Lawliet. Beyond Birthday is coming for you. Prepare yourself, for he is not happy and will not stop until you're dead.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Don't own Death Note.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

What I see, no one else can. I can see their names and lifespans. No alias works against me. My eyes, my special eyes that I have had since I first breathed air, always showed me. I know when everyone shall die. Even L Lawliet, the greatest detective in the world.

When I first met him, I admired him, yet wanted to be greater. But I was not top dog at Whammy's House. A was. I was just B, Backup, and the one in second place. I'll admit, I didn't mind that much. At least, to the other orphans.

A was a true friend. He didn't care what I said, did, or had. He was a little genius, maybe as smart as me, but was found first. Poor little A. All the stress piled onto him, the responsibilities of being in first place. He was the only one I cared about at the orphanage, yet I could do nothing when I saw his numbers run short. I did whatever I could to make sure he stayed alive, yet fate was always so annoying persistent.

The one day I wasn't watching him, the one day I went to classes and left him alone because he claimed to be sick…the very same day I lost my one and only best friend. I can clearly remember walking into the room he and I shared, some medicine in my hands to help him get better, and seeing his feet off the ground and his body swaying to and fro by a rope he wrapped around his neck and tied to the ceiling.

L, of course, attended the funeral. A was his top successor, after all. But he also made me see what a heartless bastard he truly was. He didn't care for A. He doesn't care for me. Hell, I bet he doesn't even care for his current successors. L ignored A's death and started saying that I was to study harder if I was to be the next 'L'.

No. I didn't want to be the next 'L'. I wanted to be greater than him. I wanted to outwit him. Thus, I left Whammy's and started out on my own.

Two years before the Kira Case, in 2002, I acted. I used to watch as L solved case after case, trying to figure things out before he could, yet he always beat me. I decided I didn't want to be a detective like him, yet I still wanted to be his better. So I became his opposite. If he was the Detective, the I would be the Criminal.

Three people I killed, all destined to die the day I killed them. Whether they were destined to die by my hands or another's, I did not know nor did I even care at that time. I just wanted to get L. He accepted my challenge. I was going to beat him! My plans were flawless! But that damn Naomi Misora stopped me before I could prove that L is capable of losing!

I was to die, burn myself to death and make myself my last victim, before L's very eyes. Yet she pulled me from my flames of death and I ended up in this hell. My jail cell was quiet. I have no cellmate to torment. When out in the yard, everyone avoided me. I spoke to none but the prison-guards that worked there, mostly just to scare them. To the other inmates, I was called 'Phantom'.

For two years I scared everyone within the prison. No one knew my name or why I was locked away, only the Warden knew such information. I wasn't even known to the public since I adopted L's appearance.

For two years, I planned to escape and threw plan after plan away after I noticed even the tiniest of flaws. After all, even a tiny flaw could end up with my second capture.

I heard of Kira when he appeared. I overheard the inmates speaking in fear of him. I watched numbers suddenly go from days or years to a mere forty seconds. I watched them collapse in pain and agony before their numbers reached zero, then laughed because I was safe while they were not. There were no files of me in the police files, and if there was, no name and no picture. I looked too much like L and only Quillish knew my real name. I had already figured out Kira needed a name and a face. Since I already figured that out, no doubt L did as well.

Kira and I have something in common. L is our enemy. I sought revenge while Kira searched for his identity so he could kill him. Kira could actually prove quite useful. Then as soon as my revenge is done, Kira would be next on my list. After all, the enemy of my enemy is still my friend. One should keep their friends close, but their enemies closer. I have no doubt that while we attempt to murder L, Kira and I would still be enemies. I can already see it. As soon as L is out of the picture, Kira and I will be at each others throats. After all, I'm a Criminal and Kira…-chuckle-…he's playing God.

Actually, I should thank Kira for what he did. I'm one of the most feared killers. Dangerous enough for _**L**_ to search me out! Now that Kira is on the loose, he provided me with the perfect chance to escape. The Warden and other officers would not inform L of my escape, only of my death.

I will win, L. I will find Kira first and I will eliminate you. Nothing you can do or say will get in my way. I will surpass you. I will defeat you. And once I do, you will be the one in the ground, L Lawliet.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**I think I made Beyond sound crazy enough. Did I keep him in character? I don't know since I haven't read the book. I can't find it, but I've heard a lot about BB. So plz review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews! Now, read for I shall not be a spoiler in this note!**

_**Warnings:**_** BB being BB, violence, swearing, insanity**

_**Summary:**_** Locked away into this prison, I plotted and planned my revenge. Every flaw I found, I fixed and planned again. Now, with him distracted by Kira, I can escape. Watch out, L Lawliet. Beyond Birthday is coming for you. Prepare yourself, for he is not happy and will not stop until you're dead.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Don't own Death Note.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The timing was so perfect that I could laugh. A newcomer has entered the jail and was now challenging himself to approach me in the yard. Surprisingly to even me, this was actually a good idea. It would help my plan along. All I would have to do is kill him, which shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes since that's what his numbers read, and get sent into Solitary Confinement. It was so easy, I could cry!

His friends tired to keep him back, but he was too stubborn. His stubbornness shall be his fall. Or it'll be that cancer stick in his mouth. He broke free from the little pack of idiots and headed towards me again. I stayed seated on the bleachers, my red eyes watching him approach me but my head was turned towards the small gang playing basketball.

He stopped in front of my, just two steps down and looking up at me with a smirk. The others in the yard stopped their activities and watched us. "You're the main boy around here, huh?" he asked me, blowing a puff of smoke into my face. "You don't look like much."

In all honesty, the fear I placed into everyone was what made me the top in here. I was a mystery; therefore, I was the most dangerous. It was amusing, though, to listen to the stories that the other inmates make up about me, trying to guess why I'm in here. I've heard 'tried to kill the president' and 'murdered an entire army' and so many more.

I turned my head towards him before returning his smirk with a more feral grin. "Tick, tock," I said.

He looked at me like I was insane. I probably was and didn't even realize it yet. The other inmates went wide-eyed when I spoke. I rarely speak. The only time I spoke was when I wanted to annoy the guards. But when they weren't around and I spoke, it usually meant someone was going to die. Generally, it was the one speaking to me.

"I may not look like I can take down a man with as much muscle as you," I added in amusement. "But I am the top around here."

"Oh, shit," I heard one of the other inmates say. It sounded like it came from this guy's little group. "Janelo is going to die, man!"

"Janelo?" I repeated in amusement. The guy perked an eyebrow while I glanced above his head to see his name once again. "As in the man who murdered two families and raped all the women in those families before killing them with a knife?"

"Damn straight," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked like the kind of guy that could break any skinny boy in half. Apparently, I was the _skinny boy_ he was trying to intimidate.

"Impressive," I commented with a nod of my head before I got to me feet and took a single step down. he flinched but didn't move from his spot. Even though I was one step higher, he was two inches taller. "Come now, Pedro Rodriguez." His eyes grew. "That's the kind of shit an amateur does. Sick pleasure before murder. What? Can't even find a whore at the corner that wants your ant sized dick?" His eyes filled with rage. Everyone else stayed silent. "That's why guys like you get muscles, you know. Trying to make up for something you don't have." I heard a couple of cough laughs.

He tried to take a swing at me, but I ducked before kicking his side, knocking him off balance and onto the concrete ground. I jumped down the last three steps and placed my foot against his chest. "You got eight minutes to live," I stated. "I would suggest not smoking since you were fourteen. It kills your lungs. Soon, your lungs will stop working and you will die. Or I'll just kill you myself."

"A puny brat like you?" he scoffed, laughing despite the fact that I was pinning him down. "Come on! What'cha in here for?"

"I don't see why it's any of your business," I scoffed back. "All you need to know is that you've got six minutes left."

"You trying to psych me out with your shit?" he laughed before he started to hack.

I removed my foot and he rolled over, continuing his hacking before he spat out globs of mucus. Some had blood was mixed in with the globs. I laughed at his wide eyes before stomping on him to force him back onto the ground and sitting on his back, wrapping my fingers around his throat. "Four minutes," I whispered into his ear, tightening my grip. He choked and gasped for air, but I didn't allow it. I thought the cigarette would kill him, but I guess I was the one supposed to do it.

A couple of the guards ran over when the four minutes reached thirty seconds. I was wondering how long it would take for them to notice the silence and me strangling someone. They pulled me off and Pedro hacked up more bloody mucus before he stopped breathing. One guard held me while the other checked Pedro. "He's dead," the guard, Charlie, confirmed.

"This guy's doing?" Victor asked, motioning his head towards me. That's nice! Talking about me like I'm not here when you're holding my arms behind my back!

"Maybe," Charlie sighed, glaring at me. I smiled innocently at him. He didn't buy it. No surprise.

"He actually had thirty seconds to live when you pulled me off," I pointed out. "His habit was what really killed him."

They ignored me. Again, no surprise. "Take him to Solitary Confinement," Charlie ordered. "We'll let the Warden deal with him later."

So easy I could cry or laugh. I have yet to decide. Victor led me out of the yard and we were soon walking down an empty hallway, or almost empty. There was the occasional guard that passed by us. He opened up a door and we entered the room. He closed the door.

I've been in Solitary many times before. The guard always came in here with me so they could handcuff my wrists and ankles together. Normally, I would let them. But this was my chance to escape. He pulled off a pair of handcuffs from his waist before I threw a hard punch to his face then a kick towards his stomach. He coughed roughly before I kneed him in the face, successfully knocking him unconscious. He fell to the floor.

As quickly as I could, I changed our clothes and was glad that Victor was kind of close to my own appearances. All I had to do was mess up his hair and turned his face into a corner so other guards couldn't see his face. With his clothes now on my body and a hat on my head to hide my face, I handcuffed his wrists and ankles before leaving the Solitary room.

"Hey, Victor?" one of the other guards called out. "What happened in there?"

"He tried to attack me," I lied, glancing at his name. "Knocked him out cold."

"Huh," the guard, Taylor, said with a smirk. "Serves him right then. Anyway, your shifts over, in case you lost track of time again. You should leave. God knows how Lucy would react if you miss dinner again. Don't need her coming up here raging another storm, right?" He laughed and I chuckled nervously with him, something I often heard Victor do.

"Guess is better get going then, Taylor," I said before walking by him.

I had the entire building lay-out printed in my mind, so finding the entrance and exit would be easy. The other guards nodded to me, said 'See ya later, Victor' and such. They had no idea Victor was in Solitary and I was escaping. I soon found my way to the entrance and passed by the last two guards with ease, even though they were watching me curiously. I passed through the final door and was out. I sent a glance towards the still-filled yard when I passed by it. They saw my red eyes and stayed silent. As long as I was gone, they would not say a thing.

I checked the keys attached to the belt as I climbed into Victor's car before finding the right one and starting the engine. Then I drove off, throwing the hat out the window and laughed victoriously. Warden would just say Kira killed me. He may tell L the truth, but I didn't care.

I'm coming, L. Whether he knows it or not, I am coming. I will find Kira first and L will die for my revenge. Then Kira will die next. I'll then be the next L, his better. I will be the one who conquered over him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**I think I did good on him. plz review, ppl! Reviews make me happy and make me update more often.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews! Glad you liked the previous chapters and hope you enjoy the next one. BB is now in the Kanto region and looking for L and Kira. Enjoy! ^^**

_**Warnings:**_** BB being BB, violence, swearing, insanity**

_**Summary:**_** Locked away into this prison, I plotted and planned my revenge. Every flaw I found, I fixed and planned again. Now, with him distracted by Kira, I can escape. Watch out, L Lawliet. Beyond Birthday is coming for you. Prepare yourself, for he is not happy and will not stop until you're dead.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Don't own Death Note.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

First thing I did when I was about two towns away was get some stuff to change my appearances, just in case they do report that I've escaped instead of died by Kira's 'judgment'. I now supported a mop of blonde hair that was covered by a red cap one would see an artist wear. A pair of sunglasses was in front of my eyes so no one would see the color and the black marks under my eyes were easily passed off as 'rough night's rest'. I still wore jeans, but the pair I have now were torn at the knees and a baby blue short sleeve shirt with black wings on the back covered my torso. Hiding in plain sight.

I had to swipe a few wallets to get enough money for a plane ticket to the Kanto region of Japan, despite how much I felt like a mere common thief instead of the crazed mass murderer I truly was. The plane ride was long and boring. I watched numbers go down and names float in the air out of boredom before looking out the window for the rest of the ride. When the plane finally landed, I was all too happy to get the hell off the giant metal bird, as I liked to call planes. All I had was a small bag filled with a few sets of clothes and multiple jars of my favorite brand of Strawberry Jam.

Now that I am in the Kanto region of Japan, I have no idea where to start looking for either Kira or L. I approached a newspaper stand that was about five blocks from the airport and purchased a magazine that had 'Detective L vs. Kira' on the front. The guy thanks me, but I ignored him as I walked away, reading the designated page on the cover to read about what the public thought of it. There were columns of 'Mysterious Deaths: The Work of Kira?' all over the page and some opinions about the whole thing. It was a waste of money and I can not believe I just bought it. I tossed it into the closest trash can I found.

I should know better than this. There had to be files somewhere, and all I had to do was figure out how to get into L's system, or at least one close to it. No doubt L had firewalls all over his hard-drive so no one could get into the information.

My eyes landed on a building that people went in and out of, computers seen through the tinted windows. I smirked to myself before crossing the street and walking through the doors. I went over to a computer that was empty and had no one on either side. As I passed by the monitors, I saw many sites about Kira and people telling him to kill more criminals to make the world better. I mentally snorted. No wonder Kira thinks he can play God with all this encouragement.

I sat at the computer and started hacking into the system. No one realized what I was doing. I should just get a computer myself to do this, but it would be easier on a public computer. If I purchased a laptop to hack with, they could trace it back to me. If I used a public computer like this one, then the police can't. Too many people have been on it and there was no telling who hacked. Like I said, easier. Even though this kid at Whammy's, Matt I think, is most likely a better hacker than me from what I've heard.

What? I do keep tabs on possible competition.

After about thirty minutes of hacking, I was about to just get up and quit for the day until I finally broke through and was in the Kira Investigation's system. Point for me! I opened file after file, from beginning to end. First, they discovered Kira was in Kanto then why they thought that. Then they believed he was a university student before the pattern of the deaths changed. Then that Kira could control time of death along with actions before the death. They also added that Kira needed a name and a face, but the Second Kira just needed a face.

If the power was the same, which I had no doubt it was, then why would one need two things while the second needed only one? Only one thought came to mind. The Kiras still needed names and face, despite what they think about the Second. No doubt L already has a theory on this. The Second Kira must be able to see names, like I can. He or she must have eyes like mine.

L already had a couple of suspects. Someone named Yagami Raito for the First Kira and a Amane Misa for the Second. He already locked them up for a while until they would confess, but Kira acted while the two were in confinement and L was forced to set them free. Knowing L, he still suspects them for being the original Kiras. But for now, there's a Third running loose and all they can put together on this was that it was either someone in the Yotsuba group or someone connected to them.

That was all they had at the moment. There was nothing more that was useful to me except for the location of the building where they set up Headquarters. I can't just walk in, though. L would know someone hacked into the files then. I would find a way in later. I didn't have a doubt that he set security systems up in the building, as well as cameras around every corner. He was always too suspicious. Unlike Kira, I know L in and out.

I saw someone glance my direction before quickly getting out of the system and even shutting down the computer. I got to my feet with an annoyed sigh before leaving the building, smirking victoriously inside.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**L's POV**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**An Hour Ago**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Raito-kun and I were once again having a battle of wits when my phone started to ring, breaking our argument. I pulled it out of my pocket before flipping it open and holding it to my ear. "Hello, Warden," I greeted in English. I knew plenty about the warden from America since I sent him many criminals, but I gave him my number in case of one criminal in particular: Beyond Birthday.

"Hello, L," the warden greeted me.

"Though I already have an assumption as to why you are calling, may I ask as to why you are calling me at all?" I asked. I told him only to call me if it involved BB, but whether this call was about his death or not, I was sure it wasn't. The percentage of BB dying because of one of the inmates was only 0.25 percent. Dying from Kira was only five percent.

"Beyond has escaped," the Warden told me before the spoon that I was stirring my heavily sugared tea with slipped from my fingers.

Beyond…escaped? Impossible! I instructed the warden to give BB a cell away from the other criminals and have constant guards around him to make sure he wouldn't escape. I had said to keep a camera on him at all time, even when he was in the yard or in the mess hall. Even walking down the hallways, he was to either keep a guard near him or a camera watching him. If he was to go to Solitary, then at least two guards at his door. I calculated the percentage of him truly escaping through the instruction I gave.

He is a genius, after all, no one without a high IQ could be my successor at any point in time. He knew how to disguise himself quite easily. It would be simple for him to impersonate a guard if he got one on his own with no other eyes around. Still, he only had a thirty-five percent chance of actually escaping with those facts.

"How?" I asked.

"We sent him into Solitary for murdering one of the new inmates," the warden informed me. "He choked the man to death. One of the officers told to always watch him led him to Solitary Confinement and was about to handcuff his wrists and ankles when Beyond attacked him and knocked him unconscious. Beyond swapped their clothes and walked right out, taking the officer's car. We have no been able to locate him since we discovered his escape."

He had most likely changed his appearance by now. He was always one to hide in plain sight. "Do you have any suspicions as to where he would next locate himself?" I asked, picking up my spoon before placing it on the table and taking a sip of my sugary tea. I love sugar.

"We…believe he may be heading for your direction." Warden sounded worried.

"Thank you for informing me," I told him. "Now I must return to my current case."

"Yes, of course. Good luck on catching Kira."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone and ignored the confused stares I was receiving from the others. "Watari," I called out before my screen turned white with the Gothic bold 'W' in the middle. "He has escaped," I told him, not needing to say a name since Watari knew who I was speaking about. There would only be one criminal I would ever worry about escaping and that was Beyond. Kira I would never worry about escaping since I place to have him executed as soon as I found him with enough proof to prove that he is who he is.

"Shall I increase security in the building as well as in the computer systems?" Watari asked.

"Yes, and make sure that if anyone manages to hack into our files, give that computer a tracking virus," I directed my elderly caretaker. "I also want you to pinpoint the location of where the hacker is coming from. Inform me if anything comes up."

"What's wrong, Ryuuzaki?" Soichiro asked me.

"Nothing you should concern yourselves with," I calmly replied, finishing up my tea.

"Who escaped?" Raito-kun asked me in English. I should be surprised that he knew English at all, but I'm not. He most likely chose to speak that language so the others wouldn't understand us.

"Do not worry about it, Raito-kun," I told him. "He will not find us, so we have no reason to worry." That didn't even make me feel the slightly reassured.

Beyond is a force to behold, not one that anyone would truly want to come into contact with. I still remember the condition the crime scenes were when we found one of his victims. I can still see the Wara-Ningyo that became his symbol whenever he murdered. Even though he only killed three people, he was labeled as the most dangerous murderer of the 20th century.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**BB's POV**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**Present time**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A black car rushed by me as I continued my pace down the sidewalk, stopping at the computer place I was just at before an elderly man stepped out. I smirked. Isn't little old Quillish being a bit too risky coming out in public like that.

Wait…

My smirk fell. He showed up pretty damn fast, meaning that not only did he add more firewalls to their computer systems (which I have no doubt L ordered), but there was also a tracking virus in their mainframe. Damn. He can go straight to the computer I was at and ask anyone if they knew who was on that computer. I gotta change my look again to blend into the crowd a little better, but still not look like my former self.

I looked around before spotting a very large and very familiar store. Is there any country that doesn't have a Wal-Mart? Seriously, come on! Oh well. When in doubt of finding an object, Wal-Mart will have it! At least, in my case.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Hey, Wal-Mart works that way for me as well. And I don't know if Japan really does have a Wal-Mart, but I think it does have McDonald's there, so y not Wal-Mart? Anyway, review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now for the moment everyone has most likely been waiting for…read and find out MWAHAHAHAHA! –ate lots of sugar-**

_**Warnings:**_** BB being BB, violence, swearing, insanity**

_**Summary:**_** Locked away into this prison, I plotted and planned my revenge. Every flaw I found, I fixed and planned again. Now, with him distracted by Kira, I can escape. Watch out, L Lawliet. Beyond Birthday is coming for you. Prepare yourself, for he is not happy and will not stop until you're dead.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Don't own Death Note.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Time has passed as I tossed plan and plot out the window whenever I found a single flaw. I cannot risk any, not when I am dealing with L and Kira. Something told me they were still looking for a blonde male that hacked into their computer system, but I had already changed my appearance as soon as I got into the hotel room I bought. My hair was now a russet red and I put in blue contacts that made my eyes a shade of violet. I still stand out, but at least I'm not what L and Quillish are looking for.

I started using other computers to hack into their mainframe, hitting new firewalls every time and leaving before anyone showed up and before strangers could catch a look long enough at me to tell anyone who asked. Of course, the black hoodie I wear now with the hood always over my head when entering public places made it harder to see my appearances.

I snorted to myself as I mentally tossed another plan out the door as I glared at the ceiling with my red eyes. My hoodie was tossed to the side of the couch and Sakura TV was on, but I ignored every dumbass word that came out of their mouths. I swear, they only support Kira because of the ratings they were getting.

The last thing that went into L's computer mainframe was about a man from the Yotsuba group, I can't remember his name, being Kira and held onto something known as a Death Note with a Shinigami named Rem watching over the book and its owner.

A smirk slid onto my face.

"Shinigami, huh?" I muttered lowly before chuckling. I do believe it is time to mess with poor little Lawliet's head. I pulled out my personal computer that I stole before once again going into L's system, but in an easier way. Instead of hacking into his info, I am contacting him directly. My screen turned white as a large bold L in Old English took the middle part of the screen. No doubt my own letter showed up on his, so he knew who was contacting him.

"Hello, L," I greeted in Japanese with a deep chuckle after pressing a few keys to alter the voice. I knew others were with him, most likely the Kira Investigation Team.

"Beyond Birthday," he greeted me back. "What is it you want?"

"What would anyone else want after having you lock them away?" I asked with another chuckle as I dipped my fingers into my jar of strawberry jam before licking it off my digits. "Well, I actually have two goals. One is to get my revenge."

"Murdering three people will result in you in jail, Beyond," L interrupted. "You brought it on yourself to challenge me in such a way."

"I was supposed to win over you!" I snapped, banging my fist on the table. "And win over you I will! I'll promise you that! I will find Kira before you do, especially now that I have the exact same information as you! I have hacked into your mainframe and memorized every piece of information you have. We're on even grounds now, L. Or as even as we can get. That is my second goal, L. To get my revenge on you and to catch Kira before you do."

"You won't be able to catch Kira being what you are," L stated. "Kira kills criminals, and whether you accept it or not, you are a criminal. Though I would prefer catching you myself and sending you back to jail before Kira kills you. I do not approve of just letting you die by the hand of another murderer."

"Kira won't kill me so long as he does not know my true face or name," I pointed out. "You know how well I can alter my appearances. After all, my lack of burn scars should be proof enough. Plastic surgery is a wonder."

L was silent for a moment, probably trying to talk to whoever else was with him to stay out of the conversation.

"You know the statistics, L," I stated. "Those who do things alone have a higher chance of success than those who do things in numbers. You may have a team and old, feeble Watari, but I will win. You cannot trust anyone around you. Though I know you don't trust anyone with you now, despite what you will tell them, any one of them could be Kira, even this Light Yagami you continuously suspect.

"One more thing, L, so we are on level grounds. The Second Kira does indeed need a face, but only because she has my eyes. She has eyes that can see the names of everyone around her. She can see when they will die.

"And since I know you aren't alone, I have a message for everyone else there. Stay out of my way and you will live. Shinigami Rem especially. I won't hurt whoever your girl was so long as you stay out of my way and leave L alone, no matter what Kira says or does. He's mine to conquer over.

"L, I hope to see you soon. And when I do see you, I hope to see your face as I defeat you and take your own life."

I disconnected in a heartbeat before tossing the computer I stole out the window and into the Dumpster about four stories below. I listened closely before hearing it crash into the Dumpster, hitting something hard enough to break it. Who knows, maybe the Dumpster was empty. It's cool having this room! I can toss anything out the window and I won't be littering! It's awesome!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**L's POV**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**Before BB Called**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Shinigami is hiding something. Every answer it gave was either 'I do not know' or 'I cannot tell you'. Yagami-kun has been acting unusual as well. He's begun acting like he used to before he was confined. He is hiding something as well. They do not believe that I catch the glances he gives the Shinigami, but I do, as well as see this Rem tense whenever it saw Yagami-kun looking. Suspicious.

Everyone was once again interrogating the Shinigami as I stacked my tower of sugar cubes of brown and white next to my cup of tea. Yagami-kun's voice wasn't as forceful as the others were about getting information.

Everyone went silent for a moment before I looked up at my screen to see an Old English bold B. "Hello, L," a gargled voice greeted.

"Beyond Birthday," I greeted him back. "What is it you want?" It is highly unusual for him to contact me, especially after hacking into our files countless times.

"What would anyone else want after having you lock them away?" he answered with his own question while chuckling. I can easily see him eating his favorite jam while speaking with me. "Well, I actually have two goals. One is to get my revenge."

"Murdering three people will result in you in jail, Beyond," I interrupted. "You brought it on yourself to challenge me in such a way."

"I was supposed to win over you!" he snapped before it sounded like he brought his fist down onto a table. "And win over you I will! I'll promise you that! I will find Kira before you do, especially now that I have the exact same information as you! I have hacked into your mainframe and memorized every piece of information you have. We're on even grounds now, L. Or as even as we can get. That is my second goal, L. To get my revenge on you and to catch Kira before you do."

"You won't be able to catch Kira being what you are," I stated. "Kira kills criminals, and whether you accept it or not, you are a criminal. Though I would prefer catching you myself and sending you back to jail before Kira kills you. I do not approve of just letting you die by the hand of another murderer." I would never allow Kira to kill Beyond, or any other criminal. It wasn't right. It wasn't justice.

"Kira won't kill me so long as he does not know my true face or name," he pointed out. "You know how well I can alter my appearances. After all, my lack of burn scars should be proof enough. Plastic surgery is a wonder."

What he said is true. Catching Beyond was like catching smoke with my bare hands. Light-kun made a move to speak for me and probably ask me something as well, but I stopped him from saying a word. I would prefer if Beyond believed I was currently alone.

"You know the statistics, L," he stated. "Those who do things alone have a higher chance of success than those who do things in numbers. You may have a team and old, feeble Watari, but I will win. You cannot trust anyone around you. Though I know you don't trust anyone with you now, despite what you will tell them, any one of them could be Kira, even this Light Yagami you continuously suspect."

I could feel the accusing glare of Light-kun's father on my back, as well as the confusing gazes of everyone else.

"One more thing, L, so we are on level grounds. The Second Kira does indeed need a face, but only because she has my eyes. She has eyes that can see the names of everyone around her. She can see when they will die.

"And since I know you aren't alone, I have a message for everyone else there. Stay out of my way and you will live. Shinigami Rem especially. I won't hurt whoever your girl was so long as you stay out of my way and leave L alone, no matter what Kira says or does. He's mine to conquer over.

"L, I hope to see you soon. And when I do see you, I hope to see your face as I defeat you and take your own life."

The connection was suddenly cut off. Knowing Beyond like I do, there is a seventy-five percent chance that he either left whatever building with a computer he just used or tossed one he stole into a Dumpster as soon as he can. That's just his way, but he does have a habit of doing the unexpected.

"Ryuuzaki," Yagami-kun called. "Who is this guy?"

I was silent, looking around the room to see everyone else, even the Shinigami, staring at me and waiting for an answer. "His name is Beyond Birthday," I replied. "He is a serial murderer from Los Angeles, California. Two years before Kira started murdering, I took his case and locked him into a high security prison once I caught him before he murdered his fourth victim, himself. I worked with Naomi Misora on that particular case.

"Beyond can alter his appearances, so he fooled her by taking my appearance and stayed with it for as long as he could. By now, he has most likely changed his appearance, probably many times over to throw whoever goes after him off his trail."

"That almost sounds like an amateur," Matsuda commented. "I mean, wouldn't changing your looks all the time also put your name everywhere because of your card?"

"Matsuda, please tell me when I mentioned Beyond having a card to purchase his items," I said, but he stayed silent. "Beyond is a thief and a murderer. He will steal what he needs and get away off camera and without detection. He is no amateur and he is not foolish. At one point, he was my successor after Accomplish died."

"L," Watari called me through the computer. "I have traced the call. He is only three blocks from here. He is not far."

"Don't pursue him just yet," I ordered. "Let him believe we do not know of his location and catch him with his guard down."

"You act like you're taking on a second case while working on this one," Chief Yagami commented.

"In a way, I am," I replied. "Beyond is too dangerous and crafty for ordinary police to handle. Not to mention he will kill in a heartbeat. It is best that I go after him since I have captured him before."

"You can't handle some maniac playing with your head and Kira at the same time!" Light-kun shouts. I do not understand why he does so when I am not deaf. I hear him perfectly fine. Perhaps he is trying to make a point?

"Of course I can, Light-kun," I told him before sucking on my sucker candy. "Besides, I do have all of you to help with the Kira Case. I just need to focus on Beyond before he does something drastic."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**BB's POV**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**Next Day**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Something told me to be here, a feeling in my gut. I had learned early on in life to never ignore that feeling I had. The first and only time I ignored it, thinking I was just hungry, I was beaten up by some playground bullies whenever I said someone was going to die and they did. They always said I cursed them.

I scoffed gently at the memory.

No one knows what a curse is other than me. My eyes are a curse, one that shall never be lifted.

A always told me that I should never call my 'gift' my curse, but it is. I would rather be blind than see when people that I foolishly let close to me die. When I was younger, there were times when I wanted to gouge my eyes out, but that would land me in a mental ward and my parents would never believe me if I told them why.

"Liiiight!" some woman called out. I glared her direction before seeing two names, but no numbers. I smirked. Misa Amane and Light Yagami. Time until death, unknown. "Why haven't you spent any time with me? We need to go out more!"

"Misa, I'm busy dealing with things right now," Light stated. "And you still need to judge criminals. And if you can, find out what you can about someone named Beyond Birthday."

"Pointless," I spoke before both looked at me. I knew how the eyes worked. If the face was not clearly seen, then neither is the name. I had the shadow of my hoodie covering up half of my face and sunglasses over my eyes. "Beyond Birthday cannot be caught now that he has grown wiser from his years in prison. Not even by you, Kira."

I smirked when both stiffed. "What are you talking about?" Light asked. "Neither of us are Kira."

"Yes you are," I snorted. "You, Light Yagami, are the first and original, while Misa Amane there is the Second. You have your names, but no numbers telling me when you die."

Their eyes grew wide and I chuckled slightly. Finally they get it. "You're Beyond Birthday," Kira concluded.

"And you're Light Yagami and she's Misa Amane," I sarcastically snorted. "Great, now that we've got all the introductions out of the way, I have a deal for you."

Light looked at me suspiciously. "Why would I make a deal with a murderer like you?" he asked. I could see Misa trying to see enough of my face to see my name, but it is pointless. I pulled up a thin cloth that I had tucked under the collar of my shirt to cover up the lower half of my face before pulling back my hoodie. My sunglasses will stay right where they are.

"We have a common enemy, Kira," I commented. "All I need is to find a way to get to L. Then as soon as he's out of the picture, I'll come in and pretend to be him. He is out of our way and I will just turn my back on you being Kira. It's that easy."

"I don't trust criminals," he growled at me. "So why should I, the God of the new Clean World, trust you, a simple murderer?"

I let put a dark chuckle this time as I calmly stalked over to the pair. "Unlike this blonde ditz, I remember dear L's name," I told him. "After all, I saw it every day before A died and I left. I was his successor at one point, their Backup." I spat out the name. "As much as I would love to tell you L's name so you can go and write his name in your little scary notebook of death, I would prefer killing him myself." I shot out my hand and grabbed him by his throat. Misa shriek before I wrapped my other arm around her neck and covered her mouth with my hand.

"Yes, I am a criminal, a murderer. But all I'm out for is revenge. And as a serial murderer, I will do whatever I need to do to get to my destination. You, Kira, will help me or I will expose you to the entire world."

He laughed at me. "You have no proof that I am Kira," he chuckled. "And even if you did, I would just kill anyone who heard."

He stopped when I smirked before shoving Misa to the ground and reaching into my pocket and pulled out a voice recorder. I rewound the tape inside a little bit before pressing play. "_So why should I, the God of the new Clean World, trust you, a simple murderer?_" I fast-forwarded it a little bit. "_You have no proof that I am Kira. And even if you did, I would just kill anyone who heard_," his voice repeated from the device.

"You should watch what you say out loud," I told him before pushing him to the ground. "Either help me get to L, or the entire Kira Investigation Team hears our little conversation on this tape."

He glared at me heatedly. "Bastard," he growled.

"I'm a genius murderer bent on revenge," I pointed out. "What do you expect of me? You're right, I had no proof, but now I do. You're very words saying that you are indeed Kira and that you will kill anyone who hears this. But like I said, I would expose this to the entire world, so you would have to kill everyone. Not much of a world to rule over then, huh?"

"Like you can get the entire world to listen to that," he scoffed.

"Hey, dumbass," I couldn't help it. "There's this thing known as technology. I just gotta get this hooked up somewhere and bam, instant knowing of who you are. And our names have been heard enough to know who's who. Those that speak any language other than Japanese will understand the word 'Kira' and most likely our name. And quit making yourself look more superior. It makes you look like a retard."

"Hey!" the girl shrieked. "Don't talk to Light-kun like that!"

"Shut the hell up, bimbo!" I snapped at her. She huffed at me, but I could care less.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**I could not help that last part. I just couldn't. so I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! ^^ now review, my pretties! Review! **


End file.
